


Theo Lionhearbt

by BlueRadio



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Backstory, Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Family, Freeform, Friendship, Gangs, Male-Female Friendship, Mechanics, Multi, Other tags may be added, TMNT, story line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRadio/pseuds/BlueRadio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April O'Neil once had a good friend. A loyal friend that she drove away because of anger though she never did anything wrong.<br/>A friend that would do, and does do anything in her power to help her. She drags her old friend through murky waters with the four mutant turtles. But all along she stays at Aprils side. Grinning all the way through. Their friendship unbreakable, and her loyalties never ending. Even the turtles start to get attached. But all the while, Aprils guilt for the past events are driving her crazy. But she nearly cracks when her old friend's family becomes at stake. <br/>(It'll be better than it sounds I swear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theo Lionhearbt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually my first TMNT fanfic, I'm a fan but I'm not that familiar with TMNT story line. So, don't expect much of the actual story to be in here, if your reading. It's a lot of freeform, friendship, but I'm not really into the romance stuff.

A soft breath escaped April O'Niel. Staring up with a slight dread at the shop that she used to visit so many times. Finally she stepped inside. The cold bite of the wind dissolving into that friendly, warm atmosphere that she was so used to. The sound of someone working on a car let off it's quiet drone in the background. She slowly walked forward, the shop almost deserted. Only one man laid there on his seat waiting patiently. “By the... April!” A male voice boomed. She turned slowly. Joey.   
He was grinning so wide his face looked like it was about to split. His green eyes sparkling with happiness. “Is that you, Girl?” He exclaimed happily. She smiled at him a little shyly. “H-Hi Joey. How's it been going?”   
His grin softened. “business, as usual. Dang! How long 'as it been? Two.. three years?”   
“three.” April answered on response. Flinching at the realization. “uhm.. Hey...” she started slowly. A strange feeling stuck into her gut. A feeling she doesn't belong here. He chuckled lightly. “Theo? Yeah. Wait, I thought you two gone at odds?” he asked curiously. She looked down to the floor. “We have.. But.. I need her help.. and knowing her it was me that's been holding the grudge through the years... she probably forgave me five minutes later.” He laughed again, causing her to wince with embarrassment.   
“Maybe. Let's see...” He fumbled around with his thick fingers on the keyboard. “ah, yup! She should be here!” he soon announced. That was when she frowned. He was getting old, she knew that, but... was he truly this old?  
The exact moment after had her split a grin too. Something she was very familiar with. 

“THEOOOOO!!!!”

“GAH! BLOODY-- DON'T DO THAT!”

The sound of a wrench hitting the floor and clumsiness that April was too used to. But even through all these familiar doings she was getting more and more nervous. 

It's been three years since she's seen Theo. Her used to be best friend in the world. The two were inseparable. If April wasn't here, with Theo's family, then Theo was with her, and Aprils family. Only up until three years ago did they ever fight. It was a big one.   
She felt her eyes go blurry slightly as she recollected these thoughts, while Joey and Theo were yelling in a bicker.  
They screamed at each other for hours on end. It was all aprils fault, too. Theo was trying so hard to make up, but her hotheadedness didn't allow it. Storming out on the heart broken best friend, leaving April to stew on the argument for three years. Giving Theo the cold shoulder.

Finally, a tall lanky girl stumbled out of the garage. Thick black hair falling over her shoulders and wild curls untamed. But she hasn't changed. Pale skin dotted with freckles. Lanky legs like a boys covered by baggy cargo pants. A black tank top pressed onto her torso. Her fit figure was obvious, but then again, dealing with cars for all of her life would require a bit of muscle. Broad shoulders and a thicker neck. A feminine face plastered with a grin. High cheek bones and “chubby cheeks” her own words.   
Then, there were those brilliant sapphire eyes. Burning with that passion for happiness, that fire that burned in her very soul to be beyond the best one could ever be. She was a tomboy to the bone, but she was also beautiful.   
When she locked eyes with the blue ones. She felt weak at the knees. It's been three years...  
Everything feels like it should have changed. Everything has, but nothing has, at the same time. 

She's grown taller, taller than April. She broke eye-contact whenever she felt the gaze on her. Silence followed. She felt as though she should turn around, run outside, explain that she can't do it.   
She'd even be willing to be slaughtered by the boys then face Theo in this moment. 

But, a hug enveloped her. Body warmth spread over her own body and she just stood there shocked. As the thicker arms took hold of her tightly. Wild black curls tickled at her skin. When Theo buried her head into April's shoulder. She heard her old friend breath in. Before her light voice spoke. 

“April.”

She snapped. April's eyes burned with tears that she fought to keep back. Her legs feeling weak underneath her. “It's so, so good to see you again.” The soft voice didn't help. “T-Theo-” She was cut off when her old friend pulled back. Staring at her with a happiness in her eyes that April couldn't begin to explain.   
“You need help?” She laughed. April blushed with embarrassment. “Yes, please.” It was pounds to her pride. To ask for help to someone she fought with, and ignored. But that familiar grin just went wide against Theo's lips. “Of course! Anything at all.” The brown-haired girls mouth opened and closed, like a fish. “B-but.. you have to promise me something.” She said shyly, leaning in more.

“Yeeeees?” Theo had amusement in her eyes, but she leaned in too. “you have to promise you won't tell anyone else.” she breathed urgently. Blue eyes scanned her face. “Of.. of course April. But don't expect me not to laugh if it's a boy. Then it must be a pretty big problem to come back after three years about a boy.” April visibly flinched. It wasn't the words, but the tone of uncaring that hurt. The tone that said she really did forgive, and she didn't hold a grudge at all. Not even for being ignored.  
April turned on her heel and started to walk towards the door. “What? Where are you two going?” Joey asked rather noisily. But before the brown haired girl's lips could part. Theo's smooth voice answered. “Going out for a cup of Joe, Joey! We're gunna talk things out.” She flashed him a grin before continuing. Under the happy chatter of Joey. I frowned. Theo wasn't a liar- “You owe me a cup of coffee so we can talk things over.” she murmured quietly.  
It earned a small smile. Yup, Theo doesn't lie. So April lead her old friend into the darkness. Their feet the only sound on the street. Even Theo's footsteps didn't change. The heavy, bold beating of thick boots. 

“...are you serious about the coffee thing?” April finally asked. “yup.” it was an easy reply. “you know I don't lie.” That was the first time that day that April barked out a laugh. 

This was exactly the same Theo that she remembered. “Dang,” April looked over her shoulder with a broad grin, earning one back. They locked eyes again, only this time, the shorter girl swelled with happiness. “It's great to have you back.”


End file.
